<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandas and Pregnancy by Notsoawesomenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449336">Pandas and Pregnancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd'>Notsoawesomenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aca-Mommy Dearest [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mitchsen trip to the zoo, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe baby, domestic bechloe, pregnant chloe, red pandas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is overdue with their firstborn and Beca is driving her crazy.</p><p>Note: This story is part of a series, but can stand alone since its not in any order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aca-Mommy Dearest [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pandas and Pregnancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe was 4 days past her due date and growing more uncomfortable and antsy by the second. And Beca was hovering. She knew she was hovering. But her nerves were out of control and the only thing keeping her from losing it was being by Chloe's side, waiting on her hand and foot 24/7. Deep down, Chloe thought it was very sweet. But bubbling on the surface was her annoyance and frustration at feeling like she was being smothered. She was uncomfortable and anxious enough, she didn't need Beca's nervous energy surrounding her constantly.</p><p>They had just finished dinner which consisted of spicy Indian food. It was one of the many tips for overdue mothers to encourage their baby to get a move on. They ate mostly in silence, Beca glancing curiously at Chloe after every few bites. Chloe had snapped at her for asking her one too many times if she felt anything so Beca stayed quiet and just silently observed her wife the rest of dinner.</p><p>Chloe was about to get up to take her plate to the kitchen when Beca jumped up and snatched it from her.</p><p>"I'll take care of the dishes. You just relax."</p><p>"Its getting harder to relax with you watching my every move and breath." Chloe mumbled just loud enough for Beca to hear as she reluctantly handed over her plate. Beca pretended like she didn't hear and just disappeared to the kitchen to clean the dishes.</p><p>After two failed attempts, Chloe finally rocked her body enough to gain momentum to stand up from her chair. She put a hand protectively over her belly as she started shuffling to the den to sit in the comfy lounge chair. Beca came out of the kitchen to see Chloe walking carefully to the other room and quickly skipped over to hold the door open and help her through.</p><p>"Beca, sweetie. I love you. So much. But I am not an invalid. You don't need to treat me like one." Chloe sighed as Beca helped her into the lounge chair.</p><p>"I know, but you're carrying our baby." Beca moved around the room and found a little ottoman for Chloe to prop her feet on. "I just don't want you exerting any extra energy you don't have to. I just want you to be as comfortable as possible."</p><p>"I know." Chloe sighed as she let Beca gently pull her legs up to let her feet sit on the ottoman. "I'm sorry. You're being so sweet and thoughtful. And I'm just being such a bitch."</p><p>"Hey, no you're not." Beca said quickly. She knew Chloe sort of was, but she'd never admit it. "I'll take all the crabbiness you want to dish out over carrying a little monster in my body for nine months."</p><p>"She is a little monster, isn't she?" Chloe smirked as she rubbed her belly. "A little brat just like you." She grinned at Beca's exaggerated pout. Chloe patted Beca's hand that had found its way to her belly too. They sat there for a few moments, Beca kneeling at Chloe's feet, feeling a tenderness that had been lacking through the dinner portion of their evening.</p><p>"You know." Beca seemed to be thinking out loud as she looked at Chloe's bulging belly. "When Rachel had her baby in Friends it was because-"</p><p>"No." Chloe said sharply, but lacking any anger. "I am not having sex right now."</p><p>"Alright." Beca raised a hand and her voice raised an octave in defeat. "Just thought I'd suggest. I mean, you have been pretty up and down during pregnancy in regards to…" She trailed off, not finishing her thought out loud.</p><p>"In regards to what?" Chloe narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Um…" Beca gulped. "To sexytimes." She finished quickly.</p><p>"I'm sorry your little offspring is throwing our sex life out of whack." Chloe sighed, her words lacking any sarcasm, but actually sounding a bit remorseful.</p><p>"Don't apologize." Beca shook her head. "I'm not an asshole who's going to be upset if my pregnant wife doesn't feel in the mood." She stretched her neck as far as she could without having to stand up and barely reached Chloe's head to plant a soft kiss.</p><p>"Hey, Becs?" Chloe resumed rubbing her thumb along Beca's hand when Beca returned to her kneeling position. "I love you. And I'm so grateful for all you're trying to do for me, its so sweet. But, listen. I need some space. I just need some time by myself, okay?"</p><p>"Oh. Ok." Beca nodded and stood up with a wounded look on her face.</p><p>"Just for a little bit, okay?" Chloe said quickly. "You're just making me feel a little antsy the past couple days."</p><p>"I know. I know." Beca groaned. "I just can't help but worry. And I feel so helpless."</p><p>"I do too." Chloe said quickly. "If I were in control I'd push this little girl out tonight."</p><p>"I can't wait to meet her." Beca said softly as if she were talking to herself while she looked at Chloe's belly.</p><p>"I promise I will call you if I need anything, babe, but please, can I just have some time by myself to read my book?" Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and stroked her thumb softly over her knuckles.</p><p>"Alright, okay." Beca sighed. "Just call or text or shout if you need me ok? I'll go work on some stuff for work. But I won't put my headphones on all the way so I can hear you."</p><p>"I promise I will blow up your phone if I need you." Chloe nodded not so subtly at the door.</p><p>"Fine." Beca huffed and left Chloe in the den.</p><p>Chloe had just opened her book and flipped to the page she had bookmarked when she heard Beca return. Her eyes popped open as she held her tongue, not wanting to say anything unnecessarily hurtful to Beca.</p><p>"Sorry." Beca grinned sheepishly. "Just wanted to bring you some things, just in case, so you don't have to worry about getting up. Since we had spicy food tonight you might get heartburn and I know how much you hate that. So here's some Tums, some liquid antacid - minty flavor." She held the bottle like she was one of the girls on The Price is Right. "And a water bottle and some milk. Milk can help with heartburn sometimes."</p><p>"Yes. I know. Thank you." Chloe did her best to not let her exasperation seep through in her tone.</p><p>"Okay, leaving." Beca quickly spun around to leave the room. She paused just a little behind the door, peeking through the crack at the door hinges to see if Chloe needed any of the heartburn relief supplies. She was less subtle than she gave herself credit for because when she heard Chloe shout her name she jumped in place, somehow shocked that Chloe had spotted her spying on her. Beca quickly hurried back down the hall to busy herself with cleaning the kitchen or other areas of the house until Chloe might call her.</p><p>She spotted Chloe's iPhone charger on a side table in the living room and quickly grabbed it, finding another excuse to return to the den. Chloe hadn't finished two pages of her book when she closed it shut, seeing Beca re-enter, looking very sheepish.</p><p>"Beca, seriously?" Chloe sighed heavily as Beca scurried over to her chair.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Beca said quickly as she plugged in the box and then the phone. "I just wanted to make sure you had your phone charged in case you needed to reach me."</p><p>"Becs, come here." Chloe set her book on the end table and held out a hand for Beca. "I have something you could do for me."</p><p>"What? What is it?" Beca said, completely aware of how over-eager she sounded.</p><p>"Could you get me some half and half ice cream?" Half and half ice cream was what they referred to as the ice cream Chloe had craved for the majority of her pregnancy. It was a combination of fat free vanilla ice cream and regular chocolate ice cream. Chloe loved combining the two flavors proclaiming the second month into her pregnancy that it was the best ice cream she'd ever tasted.</p><p>Beca sighed, in semi-defeat, knowing that of course she would go get the ice cream Chloe wanted, but also, that Chloe was clearly just trying to force her out of the house to get away from her.</p><p>"You just want me out of the house." Beca couldn't help the pout that formed on her face.</p><p>"I just need a few minutes of peace, sweetie. And I really would love some of that ice cream." Chloe responded back with her own pout that she knew Beca wasn't able to resist.</p><p>"Fine. I'll be back in 10 minutes. 15 tops. Don't you dare go into labor without me." Beca commanded as she slipped her shoes on beside Chloe.</p><p>"And don't you dare speed to the grocery store and get yourself into a car accident because you were reckless. Because if you die I will personally raise you from the dead and kill you myself." Chloe gave Beca a look that made her shiver, imagining Chloe actually doing that.</p><p>"Speed limits and seatbelt. Got it." Beca nodded and moved to push herself up to run to the door.</p><p>"Wait." Chloe tugged on her arm before Beca could leave. "I'm sorry for being so whiny and nagging." She looked down with a sad look, clearly having one of her emotional whiplash moments. Beca paused for a moment, thinking about her response. "I really do appreciate everything you do or try to do for me. I hope my grouchiness doesn't overshadow that."</p><p>"Hey, you're carrying our baby. You get to act however you want. And I will do anything I can to make you any more comfortable." Beca gave her a quick kiss before snatching her keys and hurrying to the car.</p><p>As promised, Beca drove safely the whole five minutes to the store even if it was making her itchy not to speed. She jogged into the store, knowing what her appearance must have looked like. She'd probably be featured on one of those "people of Wal-Mart" social media posts in her sweats with holes, stretched out V-neck shirt, an old pair of converse, and a sloppy bun with strands of hair sticking out in multiple directions.</p><p>But she didn't care if people judged her. The only person in the universe she cared about right now was back home and pregnant. So she speedwalked to the frozen section like a woman on a mission.</p><p>She grabbed a pint of chocolate and moved to grab the pint of vanilla just behind a man who had grabbed one of his own. She looked on in horror when she saw he had taken the last one in the brand Chloe wanted.</p><p>"No. No, no, no, no." Beca grabbed the man by the arm as he looked at her nervously.</p><p>"Sorry, can I help you?" He pulled his arm away slowly.</p><p>"Please. I need that ice cream." Beca looked desperately at the pint in the man's left hand. "My wife. She's pregnant. And overdue. She wants ice cream. But the only ice cream she wants is regular chocolate by this brand." Beca held up the pint of chocolate she currently had. "And she wants it mixed with the fat free vanilla of your's. I made the mistake of getting fat free chocolate and regular vanilla once and she had a breakdown. I can't deal with that again tonight. Please. I need that ice cream. I'll pay you for it. I'll buy your groceries! Please, I beg you." Beca rambled desperately before dropping to her knees and folding her hands as if she were praying.</p><p>"Its fine." He chuckled a little as he helped Beca stand back up. "My wife was pregnant two years ago. I understand. Here." He handed the pint over to Beca. "I only need some for a milkshake. I can get a different one. You need this a lot more than I do."</p><p>"Thank you." Beca breathed out, choking back a sob as she lunged forward and threw her whole body weight into a hug for this stranger. "Thank you so much." Beca sighed again with her arms around him before finally pulling back with watery eyes.</p><p>"My pleasure. Now get home to your wife." He chuckled sweetly nodding toward the exit. "You don't want her to be waiting any longer."</p>
<hr/><p>"Aubrey, please." Chloe groaned into the phone, talking to her best friend for the few minutes Beca would be gone.</p><p>"<em>Chloe, I am not taking that gremlin anywhere away from you when you are about to pop."</em></p><p>"Hey, don't call my wife that." Chloe reprimanded quickly.</p><p>"<em>You just spent the last five minutes complaining about her." </em>Aubrey scoffed on the other end of the phone.</p><p>"Yes, well I'm carrying her child so I'm allowed. And I feel completely guilty because she's just trying to be supportive and I'm just annoyed." Chloe huffed in annoyance.</p><p>"<em>Where would I even take her?" </em>Aubrey wondered aloud, considering Chloe's request. "<em>She doesn't like anything unless you're there."</em></p><p>"Aww." Chloe grinned. "She likes me doesn't she?"</p><p>"<em>Please, don't make me puke, Chloe." </em>Aubrey's eye roll was almost audible through the phone.</p><p>"Take her to the movies." Chloe suggested, knowing that was a terrible idea.</p><p>"<em>Chloe, for serious, do you even know your wife?"</em></p><p>"What about the record store? That could keep her occupied for at least an hour or two."</p><p>"<em>That dingy, dusty place?</em>" Aubrey groaned.</p><p>"Fine, what about the zoo. Its only a few minutes away. And she loves those pandas. I heard one of them just had a baby."</p><p>"<em>I guess I could handle that." </em>Aubrey said after a moment of silence. "<em>Convincing Beca to leave you to go to the zoo, however, might be a difficult undertaking."</em></p><p>"I'm sure we can convince her." Chloe said, already formulating a plan in her head when she saw the lights of the car pull back into the driveway. "Aubrey, I have to go, she just got back. I'll see you tomorrow!"</p>
<hr/><p>The next day Beca was cleaning up from breakfast and Chloe was resting on the couch with her feet propped up trying not to cry about her swollen ankles when three sharp knocks sounded on the door.</p><p>"Did you invite Aubrey?" Beca peeked out from the kitchen, recognizing the distinct knock that was Aubrey's.</p><p>"Is it a problem if I did?" Chloe leaned back against the couch, feeling exhausted from hardly any exertion that morning.</p><p>"No." Beca grumbled, clearly having different feelings on the matter as she moved to the door.</p><p>"Morning, Beca." Aubrey greeted and moved inside without waiting for Beca's permission.</p><p>"So wonderful to see you, Aubrey." Beca replied sarcastically as she followed Aubrey into the house. Aubrey quickly found Chloe and sat down to give her a hug. She pulled back and studied Chloe closely.</p><p>"You okay, Chloe?" Aubrey asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm just tired of weighing 500 pounds and having tree stumps for ankles and having to pee all the freaking time and getting emotional over stupid things and not being able to sleep because I can't find one single position that's comfortable and even when I do, I end up having to PEE five seconds later." Chloe let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned against Aubrey's shoulder.</p><p>"It won't be much longer." Aubrey stroked a hand over Chloe's back as she glanced at Beca who stood watching the two, nervously chewing on her thumb nail. "But in the meantime, how about I steal your wife away and let you have some time to breathe or maybe have a good cry by yourself."</p><p>"That would be nice." Chloe said softly.</p><p>"What?" Beca's hand dropped to her side. "I'm not leaving this house for more than 20 minutes as long as my wife is pregnant and could go into labor at any moment."</p><p>"Beca, please." Chloe gave her her best puppy dog eyes. "I'm just going to sit here, watch a sad movie, cry and maybe use the bathroom four or five times. I just want to cry a little without you freaking out."</p><p>"I don't freak out." Beca looked down, knowing that was completely false.</p><p>"Here's your options. You can either come to the movies and I will buy the tickets, popcorn and drinks or we can go to the zoo for an hour to see the red pandas." Aubrey adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder as if she were a tired mother settling an argument between her own kids before leveling a gaze at Beca. "Do you want to see a movie or the red pandas? Those are your choices. But you are getting out of this house, and you are letting Chloe have a small amount of time to be by herself."</p><p>Beca paused for a moment, knowing she'd been beat and outnumbered. She had a flashback to her freshman year in college to dictator-like Aubrey Posen being her nemesis. She glanced between Aubrey and Chloe, who also knew she'd been beat.</p><p>"I'll go see the red pandas." Beca mumbled quickly. "But you call me the second you feel anything remotely weird. Or if you just want food. Or-"</p><p>"Beca, she will call you if she needs you." Aubrey interrupted what could be a long ramble.</p><p>"Is your phone charged?" Beca looked softly at Chloe.</p><p>"Yes." Chloe nodded. "Now, go spend some time with Aubrey before you become a Mommy and an Aunt."</p><p>"Fine." Beca couldn't help but smirk a little at the term Mommy. She couldn't wait for their baby to call her that. She shuffled over and gave Chloe a quick kiss before kneeling down and planting a kiss on her belly. "Love you, baby."</p><p>"Love you, too." Chloe's hand immediately covered the spot where Beca's lips had been.</p><p>"Wasn't talking to you." Beca glanced over her shoulder with a playful wink as she snatched her keys from the end table and went outside to her car to wait for Aubrey.</p><p>"Should I be worried you know how to manipulate my wife as easily as I do?" Chloe grinned.</p><p>"Please." Aubrey scoffed. "I only use my powers to help you, best friend." And Chloe laughed at the statement. "But seriously, Chloe. You call us if anything is weird. I'm nervous about leaving you alone right now, too. Just one little ache and you call, okay?"</p><p>"I will. I promise." Chloe nodded and gave Aubrey one last hug before settling in on the couch to watch TV. She watched two of her favorite people walk outside where she saw them arguing inaudibly about which car to take before Beca visibly sighed with her whole body and shuffled lazily to Aubrey's car.</p>
<hr/><p>Aubrey and Beca walked into the zoo after Aubrey bought their tickets. Beca's mood started to soften as she saw all the kids with their parents and imagined her and Chloe taking their kid to the zoo one day.</p><p>"I can't believe you conspired with Chloe to kick me out of my own house." Beca grumbled as she took a map and searched for the red pandas location.</p><p>"You were driving her insane." Aubrey said unapologetically. "You wanted to help keep your wife's stress levels low? Well, getting out of the house accomplished that."</p><p>"Whatever." Beca furrowed her brow. "Let's go see the pandas and get out of here before Chloe needs me."</p><p>"Excuse you. I paid for the tickets, we're at least seeing the elephants and monkeys."</p><p>"I hate the monkeys!" Beca whined as Aubrey took the map from her. "They're creepy and make weird noises and they move around like people possessed by demons in movies."</p><p>"Stop being dramatic." Aubrey rolled her eyes as she led the way to the primates, getting a weird sense of joy from Beca's fear of monkeys.</p>
<hr/><p>Once Aubrey had laughed enough times at Beca jumping and flinching every time a monkey moved remotely close to her direction, she led them next to the elephants. And Beca was checking her phone about every thirty seconds, but Aubrey didn't begrudge her the anxious behavior, knowing it was probably killing Beca being away from Chloe right now.</p><p>"The animal whose most dominant feature is phallic shaped. I mean, we get it Aubrey, you're straight." Beca held her hand up in a stop gesture with a smirk on her face when she could see the glare from Aubrey out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"Elephants are majestic creatures." Aubrey defended.</p><p>"No need to get defensive. I mean me and Chloe have our own toys that look an awful lot-"</p><p>"Stop!" Aubrey raised her hand in the same stop gesture. "Do not ruin elephants for me."</p><p>Beca just chuckled as she leaned on the railing to watch the elephants for a moment before glancing at her phone yet again.</p>
<hr/><p>Beca made a noise as they approached the red pandas that Aubrey was sure she had never heard before. It was a mixture of a groan and a squeak and she practically bounced on the balls of her feet as she leaned against the fence to get a better look at the pandas.</p><p>"Oh my God! Look at them." Beca whined as her bottom lip jutted out when she saw one of the pandas climb a tree, almost fall, but regain its balance and keep climbing. "Where's the baby?" She looked around the habitat curiously.</p><p>"I think over there in that corner." Aubrey pointed as they walked around to get a better look.</p><p>Beca bit her lips as she watched the mama panda bathe the baby and the baby rested its head contentedly on her belly. Aubrey looked at the little furry family with fondness too, also noticing it had been the longest streak of the day Beca had gone without checking her phone.</p><p>The mama panda, satisfied with the cleanliness of her offspring, settled in for a nap. She rested her head protectively over the little panda's body. Beca sniffed when she saw the mom's paw wrap around her baby as her eyes blinked sleepily.</p><p>"Oh my God, is Beca Mitchell getting emotional over the red pandas?" Aubrey's jaw dropped as she took a long look at Beca who furiously wiped at her eyes which she was grateful her sunglasses hid for the most part.</p><p>"No!" Beca grumbled as she wiped another stray tear from her cheek.</p><p>"Aww. You're just ready to be a mom aren't you?" Aubrey wrapped an arm around Beca, half playfully, half genuinely affectionate. "Wanna get home to your pregnant wife, now?"</p><p>"Yeah." Beca nodded as she gently shrugged Aubrey's arm off of her. "Let's just stop by the gift shop first."</p>
<hr/><p>Beca quickly found a small stuffed red panda in the gift shop and decided to buy it for her daughter, who already had a handful of stuffed animals waiting for her when she decided to make her entrance into the world. Aubrey perused the store herself in search of something for her future niece and found a yellow monkey onesie. She quickly snatched it up and held it up to Beca before she reached checkout.</p><p>"No." Beca shook her head vigorously. "No. My daughter will be wearing no such thing."</p><p>"Oh, come come Beca. Its cute. Chloe would love it, too." Aubrey raised her eyebrows and gave the little onesie a shake. Beca sighed heavily, knowing Chloe would think it was adorable and be extra happy that it was a gift from Aubrey.</p><p>"Fine." Beca rolled her eyes. "Whatever."</p><p>Aubrey grinned victoriously as she handed the onesie over for Beca to purchase before she pulled out her phone, hearing four text messages come in one after the other.</p><p>
  <em>Chloe: Are you two coming back soon?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe: My water broke…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe: I'm fine, contractions are still far apart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe: But I'd like you guys to come back ASAP</em>
</p><p>Aubrey was surprised at the almost calm tone of the texts, but knew Chloe was probably panicking and nervous by herself at the house. She looked up at Beca who was placing the items down on the counter and knew she'd freak out. Beca glanced over and saw Aubrey's face that had lost color since the few seconds before that she handed her the onesie.</p><p>"Aubrey? You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." Aubrey swallowed hard. "Just...um, let's hurry up and get those things. We should go soon."</p><p>"Did Chloe text you?" Beca glanced at the phone in Aubrey's hand before yanking her own out of her pocket to see no messages or calls.</p><p>"Just…" Aubrey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just stay calm, Beca. Her water broke, and-"</p><p>"What the fuck? Oh my God! Fuck!" Beca shouted as she read the text that just came through on her phone that simply said "babe, come home asap. I think I'm going into labor." She walked in a short circle, unsure where to go, but feeling the need to move anyway. She roughly ran a hand through her hair, her eyes darting furiously around.</p><p>"Beca-"</p><p>"Shit!" Beca took off out of the store, holding the stuffed panda.</p><p>"So sorry." Aubrey grimaced at a nearby mother, covering her son's ears. She quickly pulled out a fifty, tossed it on the counter and grabbed the monkey onesie. "Keep the change."</p><p>"Move your ass, Posen!" Beca shouted as she stepped back into the store's doorway.</p><p>"She's about to be a mom." Aubrey smiled apologetically at the fellow shoppers and cashier before jogging outside to follow a sprinting Beca to the car.</p>
<hr/><p>Beca leaped out of Aubrey's car while it was still pulling into the driveway and almost face planted from lack of coordination. When she regained her balance she sprinted inside in desperate search of Chloe.</p><p>"Chloe! Are you okay?" Beca grabbed Chloe by the arms and inspected her as if she might have some bodily injury.</p><p>"I'm fine. It just started. I-" Chloe tried to explain when Beca bolted for the stairs.</p><p>"Be right back!" Beca shouted. "Gonna grab your go-bag and the car seat!"</p><p>"Hey, Chloe." Aubrey smiled nervously as she entered the house and shut the door. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Good." Chloe nodded quickly, her tone lacking any sort of sincerity in her statement. "I think."</p><p>"How far along are the contractions?" Aubrey pulled a stopwatch out of her purse.</p><p>"You just carry a stopwatch with you?" Chloe let out a pained laugh as she bounced on her feet, taking short steps back and forth.</p><p>"Of course." Aubrey shrugged like it wasn't odd in the slightest. Her brows furrowed when she saw a pained look on Chloe's face when she stopped shuffling and held her stomach. "Was that one?"</p><p>"Yeah." Chloe slowly breathed out. "Not too bad, though."</p><p>"Okay." Aubrey nodded and started the stopwatch. Her and Chloe's heads both whipped to the staircase when they heard loud thumps and mumbled curses. Beca jogged down the stairs and grabbed the suitcase she'd dropped while trying to carry it and the carseat down together.</p><p>"Beca." Chloe looked at the frazzled state of her wife. "Calm down, we don't have to go to the hospital right this minute."</p><p>"I know, but things need to be ready." Beca shuffled her way past Aubrey and Chloe and outside to get the car seat strapped in. She cursed herself for not putting it in days ago to be ready.</p><p>Chloe let out a sigh as she re-focused on her breathing. Aubrey gave her a sympathetic smile.</p><p>"Did you expect her to be any different?"</p>
<hr/><p>Beca was struggling to get the car seat situated because her hands wouldn't stop shaking.</p><p>"This...stupid...mother...fucker!" She groaned in frustration before slapping the side of the contraption in anger.</p><p>"Beca!" Aubrey had followed her outside after she was taking too long for Chloe's liking. She grabbed Beca by her shoulders and spun her to look her in the eyes. She was about two seconds away from slapping her, but restrained herself. "You need to get your shit together! Your wife is the one having a baby and she's calmer than you are. Chloe's going to need you to be calm and supportive, especially when things get more intense. So take a deep breath, get your head out of your ass, and go back inside and help your wife time the contractions. I'll get this car seat situated."</p><p>"Okay. Okay." Beca took a deep inhale and slow exhale as she nodded. "Just make sure its in properly and secure. Its going to have some precious cargo soon."</p><p>"It'll be carrying my niece. Of course I'll make sure its safe." Aubrey smiled warmly before handing Beca the stopwatch and nodding to the house for Beca to go back inside.</p><p>Beca walked nervously into the living room where Chloe was pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips trying to take steady breaths.</p><p>"You're doing good, Chlo." Beca stepped closer, glancing at the time that appeared to be racing but felt like slow motion.</p><p>"It hasn't even started." Chloe whined, already on the verge of tears from so many hormones and emotions coursing through her.</p><p>"Hey, you're doing great. And you're going to be such a superhero once our little girl is here because of you." Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's arms, trying her best to stay calm and be comforting.</p><p>"We're going to have a little girl." Chloe's eyes filled with tears as if she was just now realizing the reality of the situation.</p><p>"We're having a little girl." Beca nodded and spoke softly as she rested her forehead against Chloe's.</p>
<hr/><p>17 hours and many tears later, Beca and Chloe's baby daughter made her entrance into the world with a very healthy set of lungs, letting everyone know she was unhappy about leaving her warm cocoon in Chloe's belly. Beca watched in awe as the doctor scooped the baby up and Chloe fell back against the bed in exhaustion. She moved on autopilot as she cut the surprisingly squishy umbilical cord. She watched carefully as the nurses cleaned the screaming infant before bringing her back for Beca and Chloe to hold for the first time.</p><p>"She's beautiful." Chloe sobbed as her arms wrapped around Bailey for the first time.</p><p>"She's perfect. You did so good, Chlo." Beca carefully scooted onto the bed to sit beside her girls and wrap an arm around Chloe. After a moment, Chloe gently passed Bailey over to Beca, making sure her head was supported the whole way through the exchange.</p><p>"She's so small." Beca whispered as she looked down at her baby. "Look at her little fingers and eyelashes. Oh my God, look at her tiny nose." Beca gushed as she studied the baby in her arms.</p><p>"She already has your nose, I can tell." Chloe grinned as she stroked a finger along Bailey's cheek.</p><p>They both sat with tears in their eyes just marveling at their little infant until a nurse came over to take her away for some tests. Beca pulled Bailey closer to her chest protectively.</p><p>"Babe, they're just going to run some tests on her. She'll be back." Chloe stroked her thumb along Beca's forearm as she reluctantly handed the gurgling girl over to the nurse and watched as they took her out of the room.</p><p>"I'm never letting her out of my sight again." Beca sighed as she watched the door close and leaned against Chloe. Chloe just giggled tiredly and put her head on Beca's shoulder.</p><p>"I love you, baby."</p><p>"I love you more." Beca answered right back, kissing the top of Chloe's head.</p>
<hr/><p>A couple hours later, Aubrey peeked in their room with Emily looking over her shoulder with an uncontrollable excited energy.</p><p>"Come on in." Beca grinned as she rocked Bailey in her arms while Chloe rested. "Guys, meet Bailey Clara Mitchell-Beale."</p><p>"Oh em gee...oh em gee!" Emily whisper-squealed as she hovered over Beca to look at the newest honorary Bella. "She's adorable."</p><p>"Alright, I get to hold her first." Aubrey stepped forward and couldn't help but beam at the half-awake baby, wrapped snugly in a yellow blanket. Beca slowly transferred Bailey into Aubrey's arms and Aubrey had to shake away a few tears as she held Bailey close.</p><p>"I'm your Aunt Aubrey." She spoke softly in a light tone. "I'll spoil you rotten and save you when your mommies go crazy." Beca gave her a less than intimidating glare.</p><p>Bailey was passed to Emily who cried freely as she expressed how much she already loved the little girl. And then she was passed to Beca and started crying.</p><p>"She already hates me." Beca rolled her eyes with a playful grin as she walked over to Chloe. "Hey, I think she's hungry. Want me to get the nurse?"</p><p>Chloe nodded tiredly as she sat up in the bed to take Bailey.</p><p>"Alright, guys, we love you, but not enough for you to see my wife's boobs." Beca waved her hands to shoo them out.</p><p>"I've seen them anyway." Aubrey shrugged nonchalantly. "Also, all of the Bellas have made arrangements and will be here to visit in the next day or so." The statement making Beca stop in her tracks with a horrified look. But Aubrey was gone before she regained the power of speech to respond.</p><p>After a few frustrating tries, Chloe was finally able to breastfeed Bailey. Beca had watched on nervously in the corner, chewing her thumbnail as someone else's hands were on her wife's breasts. But she was proud of Chloe when the nurse told her that it takes most new mother's longer to get their baby to latch on.</p><p>It was a while later and several visits from different nurses before Beca and Chloe felt like they could take a breath and somewhat relax. After her first diaper change, in which Beca had to fight back her gag reflex, Bailey was snuggled in the little rolly crib beside Chloe's bed. She was looking up at the ceiling, her eyes moving constantly as she became aware with a whole new world.</p><p>Beca leaned over the crib as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Chloe had fallen asleep quickly, completely exhausted from the day. Beca took the moment to have a private conversation with her daughter.</p><p>"Hey, little girl." She whispered as she rocked the crib back and forth. Bailey's eyes found their way to Beca's as they really looked at each other for the first time. "You have no idea how much me and your mom love you already. I'm going to love you forever. And I'm going to protect you from everything I can. If anyone ever hurts you, I'm going to kick their butt. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're happy and safe. And when you get bigger we'll play games together and laugh and be silly to make your mom laugh. And me and your mom are going to sing to you. And I can't wait to introduce you to music. Like it or not, music is going to be a big deal in your life. And you have so many people in your life who love you so unbelievably much already. Some of those people are the Bellas. They're your aunts. And I apologize in advance for them." Bailey made a little gurgle noise and flapped her arms.</p><p>"You're my little angel." Beca shook her head in disbelief at how much love she had for her baby. She reached into the crib, holding a finger out toward Bailey. She felt her heart melt when Bailey's little hand wrapped around it.</p><p>Beca was exhausted too, and her body wanted her to lie down next to Chloe or in her cot in the corner of the room. But her heart didn't want her to let go of Bailey's hand. It might have been Bailey's tiny hand that was wrapped around Beca's finger, but it was Beca who was already wrapped around her little girl's finger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>